Plymouth Laser
The Plymouth Laser is a sports coupe sold by Plymouth from 1989 (as a 1990 model) to 1994. The Laser and its siblings: the Mitsubishi Eclipse and Eagle Talon, were the first vehicles produced under the newly formed Diamond Star Motors, a joint-venture between the Chrysler Corporation and the Mitsubishi Motors Corporation. The "Laser" name was recycled from an earlier sports coupe sold as the Chrysler Laser during the 1980s. Overview Introduced as "the first Plymouth of the '90s" in advertising, the Plymouth Laser debuted in January 1989 as a 1990 model. Commercials for the 1990 Laser featured R&B singer Tina Turner who appeared in a series of 1990 promotional ads for Plymouth. With three available engines, two transmission offerings, and sporty "aero" styling, the Laser was the most performance-oriented Plymouth since the Barracuda, Duster, and Road Runner muscle cars of the 1970s. Despite its close resemblance to its Mitsubishi and Eagle siblings, the Laser is slightly more upscale, having several unique styling cues intended to set it apart from the other two. Apart from badging, Lasers sport a race-inspired look, with a plastic panel in the place of a grille, a full rear lightbar, a bulge on the hood for 2.0 L engined models (not necessarily turbocharged), and available stylish "lace" patterned alloy wheels. Rallye Sport (RS), models are set apart from the base models by their black roof with body color targa band, power steering, lower bodyside accent striping, and dual power mirrors, as well as an array of options not available on base Lasers. Base Lasers carry a 92 hp (69 kW) 1.8 L four-cylinder engine, whereas a 135 hp (101 kW), 2.0 L DOHC four-cylinder was optional with the Laser RS. The top-of-the-line RS Turbo uses a turbocharged 2.0 L rated at 195 hp (145 kW). A five-speed manual transmission was standard. A four-speed automatic was optional, except with the turbocharged engine, which could only be ordered with the manual transmission until 1991 models debuted. Through the Years 1990: the Plymouth Laser was released in January 1989 as a 1990 model. Three models were initially offered: base, RS, and RS Turbo. The similar Mitsubishi Eclipse was also released in 1989, and the Eagle Talon soon followed. The RS models, among other options could be equipped with a factory installed CD player, a first such option on any Plymouth. 1991: the Laser received anti-lock brakes (ABS), and the turbocharged engine could now be ordered with an automatic transmission instead of a manual. The Laser RS could now only be ordered with the 195 hp (145 kW) engine. 1992: the Laser received cosmetic changes for 1992, and a new all-wheel-drive (AWD) model joined the lineup. The RS Turbo AWD came only with a manual transmission, while the front-wheel drive version could still be ordered. There was also a freshening to the hood and front and rear fascias. The pop-up headlights were removed in favor of multi-form fixed headlights, making the car look more aerodynamic. The rear lightbar was replaced by two separate taillights. The RS model came with alloy wheels and other cosmetic differences. The RS could also be ordered with the Gold Package, which featured gold trimmed wheels, pin stripes and graphics. Only a limited number of RSs with this package were built, making them rare. 1993: AWD Lasers could now be ordered with an automatic transmission. With the automatic, the power rating of turbocharged models dropped to 180 hp (130 kW). All Lasers except for the base model could be equipped with ABS. 1994: production of the Laser was halted on June 3, 1994 due to poor sales. Nothing, including the price, was changed. Production was limited, making 1994 Lasers very rare. Category:Plymouth Category:Post-war Category:Modern